


Call Me Daddy

by gaycousin_tm



Category: VAV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Chatting & Messaging, Daddy Kink, F/M, First Dates, First Meetings, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Quarantine, Sex, Texting, You're Older Than St Van
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaycousin_tm/pseuds/gaycousin_tm
Summary: During quarantine, you of all people, join a dating site and to your surprise you meet an intriguingly assertive and mysterious stranger.
Relationships: Lee Geumhyuk | St. Van/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, yes... I love my daddy.

A couple weeks ago you joined a dating site as moral support for a friend. It wasn’t a big deal for you to put yourself out there but it did feel weird making the profile and leaving it mostly empty; so you’ve been slowly filling it out over the past week. All except for your name which you left as an upside down smile emoji. You mostly use the profile to troll weirdos that drop in your inbox and answer match questions but recently, as you’ve taken it more seriously, you’ve gotten less creepy messages and more earnest correspondence. It was interesting to talk to randos about equally random shit before you ghosted each other and you were comfortable with that. Your profile is a compilation of sardonic self depreciation and strangely intimate details about yourself. Overall a fun read sprinkled with your ever pervasive experience of existential dread. 

One day while on break you get a message from a profile without a picture. The name listed is simply, and you have to admit, intriguingly, St V. He’s listed as male and is younger than you but messages you with an alluring amount of unbridled confidence.  
  
St V: Well, aren’t we just a barrel of laughs.  
You: Sure am. My life’s a joke so I’m always laughing.

St V: Wow are you always this delightfully nihilistic?  
You: Only when I’m off the clock.  
St V: I see. So you spend your break time talking to faceless strangers?

You: Says the man currently speaking to a nameless one.  
St V: Oh you’re cute. 

You: I try.  
St V: I think I’d like to keep talking to you but duty calls, unfortunately.  
St V: Might you be on later?  
You: I’ll be here with bells on hoss. 

You weren’t. Not that it was a bad conversation but you were used to the flaky nature of dating sites. You really didn’t expect to hear from him again. 

After you get off work you promptly pass tf out binge watching netflix with a side of chickie nuggies and wine. Saturday morning you wake up to a notif on your phone from the night before. 

St V: Hey there Sunshine

You: Oh shit, hey… sorry I missed you last night  
St V: It’s okay, you can make it up to me by telling me something you’re afraid of.

You: Oh, say less fam. Failure 10/10 scarier than anything I’ve ever encountered. Which is hilarious cuz I’m so fucking good at it.  
St V: Wow that was quick

You: Gotta keep up Padre

St V: Oh we’re using pet names now?  
You: I mean since you’re a saint and popes are often saints I think it’s befitting a man of your stature. I’ll leave the daddy kinks to the professionals.  
St V: You don’t have one?  
You: Lol a daddy kink? Can’t say that I do but I don’t know a lot of things.  
St V: Who knows you better than yourself?  
You: My therapist lmfao

St V: Touche`. You’re awfully good at shit talking yourself for someone on a dating site.

You: I’m just here fucking around mostly. I joined for a friend but definitely have had some interesting conversations.

St V: Oh? How do I stack up? As far as conversation goes?  
You: You’re a solid 8 outa 10. 

St V: Only an 8?!  
You: You’re better than 90% of the conversations I’ve had but I don’t know if you can beat the furry clown police apologist that I spoke to at length about the school to prison pipeline. You ask a lot of questions but don’t have a lot of answers. Like you’re searching for something but are burying the lead. You seem guarded in a way that adds appeal but also raises expectation.  
St V: That’s… perceptive  
You: I’m just bullshitting ya lmao you’re by far the best conversation I’ve had. You haven’t been a creep +10 points to gryffindor and you indulge my humor or lack thereof another +10 points  
You: 20/10 would recommend

St V: Glad to hear it though I’d be lying if I said I didn’t find you attractive.

You: Grazie~ You have me at a disadvantage I’m afraid.

St V: Would you like to see a pic of me?

You: Hm… It’s not really a priority. I figure there’s a reason you don’t have a pic up. I respect that. And why ruin the mystery? 

St V: You’re an odd one.  
You: How so?  
St V: Usually people are clamoring to see me after reading my profile and seeing I’m 6’0 tall.

You: I guess but then again I don’t think I care. Hmm… I guess that is a little odd. But seeing you wouldn’t change talking to you.

St V: You’d be surprised. A lot of people make assumptions about others without even realizing it. 

You: True dat. I guess it’s just not a big deal to me. 

St V: Cool, I think it’d like to remain a faceless stranger until I become a faceless acquaintance. 

And over the next few weeks that’s exactly what he became. You had grown quite comfortable with your routine of nightly talks and casual conversations when your breaks coincided during the work day. You enjoyed talking to St V so much so that you asked him for his number so you could text each other memes and videos.

St V: Isn’t that my job?  
You: Job? Are you on the payroll or something??

St V: Lol no, it’s just new to me. It’s kinda nice actually. Having someone ask me for my number for once.

You: Glad to be of service.

Every night you talked, it seemed for longer and longer each time but he’d always tell you good night. 

You: I meant to ask. Why do you always say goodnight and not goodbye?  
St V: Probably the same reason you always greet me but never say goodbye.

You: It just seems so final, idk.  
St V: It’s okay to say you don’t want to stop talking to me.  
You: OmFG that’s not it.  
St V: No need to be coy about it, i am pretty awesome.

You: Hold your horses there Padre. Ain’t nobody out here in these streets yearning for you. Much less me.  
St V: Oh really, wanna make a wager on it?  
You: Oh ho ho, prepare to lose good buddy. 

St V: I wouldn’t be so sure. I’d like to see how long you can go without talking to me before you get bored and/or devastated as we both know you will be. If you can hold out longer than me you win.  
You: Aight, bet.

....

....

You: … Oh

You: So we’re starting now?

…

…

You: Aight, double bet.

St V: You already lost

You: Bullshit, let’s try again.

…

…

…

You: Triple bet

The first week goes by easy enough. You’re consumed by work and are able to hold your own without even thinking of St V. The second week is a little harder. Not that you found yourself thinking of him but every time you saw a funny video or an interesting article you had to keep yourself from sending it to him. By the end of the third week you’re itching to talk to him but refuse to give in first. You begin to think about how pointless the bet is to begin with. _Who cares if you win or lose. What if he’s already moved on to some other interesting weirdo? It’d be a waste of a perfectly good rapport you’ve already built with a complete and admittedly interesting stranger. Yeah no, fuck it, it’s been like a month. He probably doesn’t even remember the bet._

You start to type out but backspace potential messages in the chat box.

Okay you won  
Guess who  
Yooooooo~

St V: So are you going to send me a message or not. You’ve been typing for 2 minutes.

You: Bruh.

You: I guess you win then.

You: But hold tf up were you just sitting there watching your phone, waiting for me to message you? That sounds to me like devastation, my dude.

St V: Wouldn’t you like to know. Too bad you lost.  
St V: Though I will say I got close to messaging you a few times.

You: Pffft sure, what do I owe ya?

St V: A date. Not right now, but when all this quarantine business is over I’d like to take you out somewhere.  
You: GHJKLJHGFDSLKJHG why tho?

St V: Because I like you. 

St V: They say it takes 21 days to make a habit and that practice makes perfect. I tend not to agree. It takes no time to make a habit when you’re motivated and only perfect practice makes perfect, practice makes permanent. 

You: That’s deep.  
St V: Talking to you has easily become a habit for me. I find myself wanting your presence and needing your input. 

You: Oh  
St V: I wasn’t joking when I said I came close to talking to you on several occasions but I was motivated to break my habit in order to win.  
You: It seems like you’d win either way.  
St V: That's the plan >:}

St V: So do we have a deal? 

You: Sure, I’m game.

St V: Good, I would’ve been disappointed had you said no.

Work and the quarantine continue on but damn if you didn’t have a little pep in your step knowing you had someone in your corner. Someone with an attractive mind who stimulated and challenged you in ways you’d never expect. Things with St V were going so well you found yourself doing better at work. This doesn’t go unnoticed by your supervisor who decides to put you in line for a promotion and raise. You started training that Friday and the work is very similar to what you did before. In fact, it was easier which would free you up some time in the afternoon after you got everything out of the way.  
  


St V: I’m so proud of you!! Positively thrilled!!  
You: I know. And I’ll be able to get off early pretty much every day!! I wanted to thank you.

St V: Why is that?

You: Idk… I think talking to you has helped. I’ve been concentrating better, sleeping better, just generally feeling better.  
St V: Can you send me a pic of you?

You: Like right now?  
St V: Yeah, don’t even think about it or use a filter, just send one.  
You: [pic]  
St V: You’re beautiful. The thought that I even remotely helped you is beautiful. I was hoping you’d smile and you didn’t disappoint.  
  


You’re taken aback by this. He’s flirted with you before but something about him wanting to be a source of inspiration, a positive force in your life, had you at a loss for you normally witty repartee.  
  


You: Thank you. 

St V: You’re quite welcome Sunshine.  
St V: I do have a secret that I’ve been keeping from you. 

You: You’re not an ax murderer are you?

St V: NO OMG… I’ve actually seen you before irl.  
You: Really?! Why didn’t you say hi!?  
St V: It was before I talked to you and to be honest, I’m a little shy.  
You: Well next time you see me don’t be a stranger! You know I like you, I talk to you like every day.

St V: I will, I just like to take things slow when I first meet someone.

You: And you call me cute.

_Did I just call him cute? I mean he is. And smart and funny and sweet. And he’s seen me before? How would he have seen me and not me, him? A 6 foot dude is hard to miss. Where does he know me from? It’s not like I go out a lot. Maybe the store? A restaurant? Or idk the fuckin post office? Oh shit he’s an essential worker! Is he the Amazon guy? Who the hell could he be?_

St V: Not as cute as you but I have my moments.  
St V: I also haven’t been completely honest about what I know about you.  
You: Oh god, what does that even mean?!  
St V: Well I know your name is Y/N.

You: So you have access to my name but I somehow don’t know you?? Tf????

St V: Well I haven’t seen you in a while.  
You: Like how long?  
St V: Since the beginning of the quarantine.  
You: So wait, you’re not an essential worker??

St V: Not quite, but a guy has to make a living y’know.  
You: You right, well now I’m super curious who you are and want the quarantine to end not just to go on our date.  
St V: You’re excited about our date?  
You: Of course I am.  
St V: I am pretty great.  
St V: But really, I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised to see me in person.  
You: You’re sounding awfully full of yourself my guy.  
St V: You could be full of me too.  
St V: Lol sorry, I couldn’t resist.  
You: Wow  
You: Maybe I could..  
  
Over the next few weeks your fun quips become outright flirting. You still had really thoughtful conversations but as your relationship evolved there was definitely a distinct romantic overtone. It was such a comfortable transition you barely noticed your feelings develop into a flighty limerence, falling deeper and deeper for St V’s irresistible charm. As the days drew on you found the dynamic between the two of you became more nurturing in nature but not in the way you expected. St V never passed up a chance to praise your ability or whit or attractiveness. You had a great deal of reverence for his opinions and thoughts despite him being younger than you. You found his maturity fascinating as you did attractive and the fact that you had yet to see his face only increased the allure. The two of you started talking on the phone. You were scared shitless the first time because he just randomly called you one night but you were elated to hear his voice. It had a deep dreamy lilt to it and the way he said goodnight sent shivers down your spine every night he told you stories until you got sleepy.  
  
St V: Did you hear?  
You: Hear what Padre?

St V: I love when you call me that y’know.  
You: That’s why I do it :)

St V: Such a goodboi  
St V: But the quarantine is going into phase 4 this Friday. I thought next week we could finally go on our date.  
You: I’d love that  
St V: Me too, Sunshine.  
  


A frenzy of butterflies flurry in your stomach at the thought of finally meeting St V in person. You couldn’t believe this person you met entirely by chance had become the object of your affection and adored you just as much as you adored him. You were also incredibly curious what he looked like. He said you’d be pleasantly surprised. He’s always been confident and objective so you didn’t question his judgement but he’s also extremely humble so he could be underselling himself. Either way you knew you’d be impressed if not blown away. 

The day finally comes for your date and you couldn’t be more excited. St V set up the reservation at a nice spot downtown. He wanted to make a thing of his final unveiling so he suggested you drive there separately. When you get there the hostess guides you to your table, a cozy booth near the back that made it difficult to see the rest of the dining room. To your surprise, he wasn’t there. He didn’t come off to you as an unpunctual guy but he did have a few minutes before he’d be late so you wait, standing beside the booth for a few minutes until the time of the date rolls around and you start feeling silly just standing there. You sit down and debate messaging him. _Maybe he’s stuck in traffic or something._ You peek over the edge of the booth but don’t see anyone coming so you sit back down and ponder your options. _No way he stood me up._ But as the ten minute mark passes you begin to feel he did just that. You break down and text him but get no response. 

Suddenly a cute and tall waiter strolls up to your table. A twinkle of a hope dances in your chest as he draws closer but the telltale change of expression you expect from someone you know doesn’t happen. You figure you’ve been stood up or he’s running crazy late so you go ahead and order a cocktail. Might as well have a good night if you’re not going to meet him. Your drink comes with a sympathetic nod from the waiter who tells you it’s on the house. You chuckle bitterly to yourself. It’d be almost funny if it wasn’t so fucking depressing. Swirling the drink in your glass you take a long sip before flopping your back against the booth. _Of course the best thing to happen to me is too good to be_ \-- A pair of hands cover your eyes, obscuring your vision. You reflexively bring your hands to your face. The slight rustle of clothes followed by the faint smell of cologne fills your nostrils as a pair of lips brush the shell of your ear “Goodniiiight~”.  
  


“OMG of all the things you could’ve done, you prank me?”

“Well you stood by the booth for so long I couldn’t sneak up on you.”

You pull the hands from your eyes and they rest easily on your shoulders before the figure behind you rounds the booth. Pleasantly surprised was an understatement. The man who stood before you was the very definition of handsome from his perfect smile to his sunkissed skin that peaked through his button up. This man was fucking glorious. You sit dumbstruck in absolute awe as he stands in front of you with a satisfied grin. 

“So you gonna give me a hug or...”

You bolt to your feet silently walking into his embrace. He hugs you close with a hand behind your head as you bring your arms to clasp around his sculpted waist. _Holy shit he’s buff._ You linger for a moment before letting go and taking your seat again. 

“So?...”

“Wow… just… wow. I’m shook. You look really good.”

“Thank you” he smiles over woven fingers “You look amazing yourself Sunshine.”

Now getting a better look at his chiseled profile and broad shoulders you feel an inkling of recognition but you can’t put your finger on where you remember him from.

“Trying to figure out how we know each other?”

“I know I’ve seen you somewhere but not your face. Do we work in the same building?”

“Nope”  
“And you’re not an essential worker so it couldn’t be amazon.”

"Right."

"Or the store."

“Mmmhm” he grins.

“HOLYSHIT THE GYM!! I knew I knew your silhouette better than your face. That’s the only other place I ever go with any regularity but they’ve been closed because of the quarantine.”

His smile broadens “Very good, you got it!”

“You don’t work at the front desk though, cuz I would know your face.” 

“I don’t, I’m a personal trainer but I’ve been at the front desk before. That’s how I found out your name. Speaking of names, mine is Geumhyuk.”

“Well it’s lovely to finally meet you.”

The two of you order and the waiter who earlier felt sorry for you smiles broadly giving you a conspiratorial wink as he brings you another drink.  
“Don’t tell me...” you start.  
“Yeeeaaaah, he was in on it” Geumhyuk and the waiter share a laugh as you sit mouth agape at the lengths he had gone to prank you.

Dinner goes well, almost too well. By the end you’re both thoroughly sloshed and giggling like school girls.  
“Next time you’ll have to let me cook for you, I make a mean rack of lamb”

“Ooo, I look forward to it” you coo before downing the last of your drink.

“So what say we get out of here and catch some dessert?” Geumhyuk offers with a good natured grin.

“I think I want gelato” you muse.  
“Of course baby.”

The two of you drunkenly shamble to the grocery store across the street to raid the freezer for a couple pints of Talenti. Geumhyuk sets up an uber as you stand outside the store eating your ice cream with plastic spoons and watching the sun sink into the horizon. When the uber arrives he nestles in next to you with a gentle hand on your thigh all the while whispering sweet nothings about how wonderful you and the date have been.  
“So happy I mustered up the courage to talk to you, you are so perfect in so many ways”  
You’re positively enamored, resting your head on his broad shoulder and holding his hand in both of yours.  
  
You get out of the uber at Geumhyuk’s place, haphazardly propping each other up on the way to the door.  
“I love how we’re all over each other a week after the quarantine, without masks no less.” This solicits a throaty laugh from your companion.  
“I know right?” then pinning you against the doorway Geumhyuk chuckles, breath fanning over your lips "How's this for social distancing?"

Your heart beats out of your chest at the sudden closeness and when you lean forward to kiss him he pulls away cooing “Oh, but I haven’t given you the tour.”  
He gestures with an exaggerated bow “Welcome to Chateau Van”  
“So that’s what the V stands for” you muse still reeling from how close he had been only seconds ago. He guides you around the cozily modern expanse of his home ending on the piece de resistance, the kitchen. 

“And this, this is where the magic happens.”

“You have a beautiful home” you gush rounding the granite countertop of the island situated in the middle of the kitchen. “I can tell you put a lot of thought and effort into your choices.”  
“Why thank you” he regards you with a flirty quirk of his brow and a dazzling smile. He takes a step closer to you, gently nuzzling his nose into your neck. The smell of his cologne combined with the intoxicating warmth of his body causes a thin shock of arousal to coil in your stomach. His lips gently brush your neck before he pulls away to look you in the eyes. The intensity of his gaze is almost too much, it’s filled with a quiet yet deliberate yearning punctuated by an adventurous twinkle. And now you realize what’s going on. At first you thought he was teasing you, and he absolutely was but he’s also teasing himself. He likes the chase.  
“What?” he inquires, looking you quizzically in the eyes.  
“Nothing” you smile coyly planting a playful kiss on his cheek.  
  


He curiously tilts his head raising an eyebrow, and in one deft motion hefts your weight onto the countertop “Whoa there Padre”. The unyielding coolness of the granite beneath you sends a shiver up your spine as Geumhyuk moves closer, guiding his hands up your thighs, prompting them to spread to accommodate his hips. He rests his hand beneath your chin, caressing your bottom lip with the pad of his thumb to which you instinctively open your mouth, allowing the digit to slide against your tongue. "Am I sexy yet?" you tease. Geumhyuk’s momentary shock at your boldness turns to mischievous grin "You have no idea Y/N". You glide your tongue languidly over his thumb, meeting his pleased gaze with an equally wanton one. Drawing closer still he stands with his cheek against yours and in a husky voice steeped in desire he purrs “Call me Daddy.”

  
  



	2. AFAB ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks @yeetheet for inspiring me to make a part 2. I've been horny af on main these days so it's always fun to work those muscles. Currently working on an AMAB version so be ready for that 😎😎😎

The warmth of his breath casts over your ear, causing you to hesitate for only a moment as your arms break out in goosebumps “Yes Daddy.”  
“Very good” Rewarding you for your obedience, he guides your chin up to press your lips together for the first time. The experience is surreal, dizzying. You find yourself aloft in the undeniable magnetism of this heavenly body. You can feel your consciousness drifting into orbit only to be pulled back to reality by a gentle nudge of his tongue. He lets out a satisfied hum when your lips part and you feel the unmistakable rigidity of what can only be a tongue ring. You barely have a second to process how entirely fucking hot that is before he brings his hand to where your neck meets your chest applying the slightest pressure, grounding you even further in the moment. He knows exactly what he’s doing to you and wants you fully present to soak in every ounce of pleasure he has to offer. His kiss sends waves of arousal to your loins as you moan into his mouth between lavish laps of his tongue. He lifts your thighs to wrap around his waist and encircling your arms around his neck he lifts you off the counter. The intent gaze he fixes on you is softened by the subtle curve of his lips as he carries you with remarkable ease, gently laying you down on the cushioned softness of his bed.

Now mesmerized by the magnificence in front of you, you watch Geumhyuk take off his blazer and unbutton his shirt, unveiling his chiseled chest. Muscles ripple beneath honey brown skin as he moves to take off his shirt. _HOLYSHIT_. While the contours of his torso are visible, to your surprise, his abs aren't as pronounced as his arms and chest. Your fingers itch to feel the expanse of glowing skin laid bare before you, only interrupted by the tantalizing tuft of his happytrail that starts just beneath his bellybutton and disappears under the hem of his jeans. He looks down at you with a devilish smirk as you notice the tattoo that extends up the length of his forearm to the curve of his sculpted shoulder. “You wanna feel?” he curls his bicep causing the ink to dance against his skin. Walking on your knees you extend your hand to feel the velvety luxurience of his tanned skin. _How could something so firm, so resolute, be so soft?_ You trace your fingers up to his shoulder and over his chest, drinking him in. He grasps your hand holding it there. His breaths are surprisingly shallow, a marked contrast to the steady smolder of his piercing gaze.

Though he towers over you, something about his face still remains warm, almost boyish. No matter how stony his features became his lips gave him away, curling at the corners as though he's always ready to laugh. You can't help but stare "Wow, you're really… cute. For a Daddy of course."  
At this Geumhyuk freezes, face becoming slack as his hold on your hand relaxes. Just as you think you've said the wrong thing he starts to giggle. The man who had only moments ago been kissing the very soul out of your body was giggling. You can't help but reciprocate as his chin tips back and his giggles evolve into glorious peals of laughter. "That's a first," he beams at you with his impossibly broad and painfully charming smile. You fall back onto the bed, shoulders still wracking with laughter. You feel the bed depress when he lays next to you and you roll over on your side to face him. Bringing a hand to caress your cheek his eyes search yours with dreamly intensity. "Stay here tonight? I just want you here… with me."  
"I thought that was a foregone conclusion" you chuckle.  
The smile he regards you with makes your heart ache, you've never wanted to kiss someone more in your life. And almost as though he can read your mind he pulls you to his chest, sweetly pressing his lips to yours. Eager to pick up where you left off, you kiss back with more urgency, wrapping your hands around his bare waist, Geumhyuk however, has other plans. He pulls away kissing your forehead "I wanna play a game."  
You meet his gaze with a pout "Oof okay, so y'know how I said I wasn't yearning for you a few weeks back? That was a fucking lie."  
He chuckles "Well if you can be patient for Daddy tonight," he glides his hands down your back firmly gripping your ass and pulling you flush against his body "I promise I'll make it worth your while." Your breath hitches in your throat and you nod meekly at his request.  
"Aw, you were so talkative just a second ago" he smirks smugly at you "use your words, sweetheart."  
"Yes, Daddy" you return, feeling hot embarrassment stir in your chest and creep up your ears. He had done so very sweetly, very graciously but you can't help but feel just a little mortified at being rejected. Perhaps making the joke about him being cute was a turn off and he was just being nice. Or maybe he wasn't quite into you as much as you thought, but why then would he ask you to stay the night? You wrack your brain trying to rationalize your feelings for him being wrong. The silence between you becomes tense, filled with your mounting unease, but it's interrupted by a low hum from Geumhyuk. "Mmm, I really like you," he squeezes you tighter.  
"Really?"  
"Of course baby!" At this he pulls away meeting your averted gaze with concern "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing" you lie. You don't want to subject yourself to more embarrassment by making your feelings known.  
"Something’s wrong, I've known you long enough to know. Please Y/N?"  
"I just feel, silly, I don't know… for being so dtf..."  
"Oh god, please don't. You're phenomenal. You, our date, this night, has been perfect. If anything, it's me."  
He sits up, prompting you to follow suit.  
"As calm and self assured as I am, I'm still a little shy."  
"You, shy?"  
"Absolutely, you're gorgeous, older than me-- You have everything going for you and I don't want to mess this up." The look in his eyes borders on needy "Listen, I'd love to fuck you like there’s no tomorrow, truly, but I also want to hold you and make you feel as wonderful as you make me feel."  
You sit stunned at his confession before grinning and scooting in to hug him "Aw, my Daddy's a big softy."  
You feel him smile against your cheek.  
"And my baby's a little hornball" he teases.  
"I mean, can you blame me?"

Later that night you lay wrapped in his arms wearing one of his oversized t-shirts, mind swimming in thought. You're relieved to know he does in fact feel the same way you feel about him. The whole Daddy thing seems to be tied to his comfort just as much as his sexuality, which you found both interesting and beautiful. What you're most surprised at however, are your own attitudes and how Geumhyuk has entirely bucked expectations. You always saw yourself as pretty self confident and aware of your own worth but perhaps you could afford to do some reevaluation. You were so accustomed to being used by men that the first time one respected your boundaries and didn't project his every desire onto you you found it insulting. The reciprocity was there despite there being a distinct power dynamic and you, quite frankly, didn't know such a thing was possible. "Shh baby, go to sleep" Geumhyuk croons, kissing your shoulder. _You hadn't said anything for nearly half an hour so how did he kno--_  
"Your breathing is way too deep for you to be alseep. I promise I’m not going anywhere, so please get some rest."  
You nod sleepily doing your best to clear your mind and slowly but surely you begin to doze off.  
As you finally drift to sleep he whispers his all too familiar "Goodniiight~" in your ear.

The next morning you awake to an empty space beside you and the warm smell of food cooking. You fight the last vestiges of sleep anchoring you to the pillow, sleepily making your way to the kitchen. There’s Geumhyuk, in an apron and still shirtless, exposing the muscled expanse of his back.  
"Why good morning Sunshine" he turns to beam at you over his shoulder "grab a seat."  
'Yes chef!" you salute, waddling to the bar facing the stove and sliding into a bar stool. Placing a glass of orange juice in front of you, Geumhyuk busies himself with making breakfast. He takes a few slices of cooked bacon along with some shallots, bell peppers, mushrooms, and grape tomatoes. You look on in amazement as he expertly dices the bacon followed by the shallots, peppers, and mushrooms, halving the tomatoes. The deft precision with which he wields his chef's knife shouldn't be a surprise to you but you can't help but be mesmerized all the same. He minces a clove of garlic throwing it into a heated skillet followed by olive oil and spinach. He grabs one of those large pepper grinders and playfully winks at you while cracking fresh pepper into the skillet. He cooks the rest of the ingredients in the pan adding little sprinkles of salt as he goes. He then combines eggs, flour, sugar, and milk in a bowl and begins whisking. The muscles of his upper and forearm flex as he diligently mixes the batter.  
"So what are you making?" you venture curiously.  
"It's a surprise, you'll know soon enough" he raises his eyebrows and scrunches his nose.

The hypnotically aromatic smell of the garlic and peppers combined with the earthy scent of the mushrooms isn't the only thing that has your mouth watering. Geumhyuk turns his back to you, giving you an eyeful of his beautifully defined traps, apollo dimples, and a cute birthmark you hadn't noticed before. He turns around, grinning to himself as he notices you staring. Placing two more pans on the stove, he then begins to spread batter out into one of the pans and you realize he's making crepes. He cracks half a dozen eggs with practiced ease quickly whisking them with cream and shredded cheese and before pouring the mixture in with the cooked vegetables. He puts the skillet in the oven just as the preheat timer goes off and moves back to the stove to cook his crepes. With every movement of his body you're drawn in. He's so fluid and confident, you're beyond impressed, rendered speechless by his seemingly effortless skill. He frees up the edges of his crepes with a spatula before flipping them with one nimble flick of the wrist. You can never get over how cool he looks doing this and are disappointed when you notice he's run out of batter.

Finally, with the third pan he starts to make some kind of sauce or maybe a glaze, it wasn't as easily recognizable as the crepes or frittata. As you absently watch, you're hit by the strong and unmistakable scent of alcohol. When he tilts the pan you nearly choke on your juice as the mixture bursts into flames "Holy shit Geumhyuk!"  
"Yes?" He laughs raising the pan from the stove, framing his face in flames.  
 _Wow I wish he'd set my ass on fire like that_ you muse silently.  
He pours the flaming liquid over the crepes and turns around to pull the frittata from the oven along with a container of fruit from the fridge.

"I'm almost done here, why don't you go lay down and we can have breakfast in bed" he offers, taking off his apron and dragging his fingers through his luxuriant brown hair. The image is burned on your brain, something about it was just utterly breathtaking to you. Yes, of course he's attractive but Jesus, after watching him act so cool and confident you find it hard to believe he's still probably a little nervous around you.

You sit in bed casually scrolling through your phone as you wait for Geumhyuk. Your friend who you joined the dating site with texted you the night before to make sure you were okay. You text them back a thumbs up followed by "he's feeding breakfast aaaaaaaaaaaa!!"  
You hug your phone to your chest, thinking how insanely lucky you were to have met the illustrious St V only a few months ago. And almost as though you summoned him with a mere thought he comes through the doorway with two trays balanced on his muscular forearms. You rush to help him, taking one of the trays and shimmying back onto the bed. He sits next to you with a contented hum.  
"So Daddy. Chef. Chef Daddy… What have you prepared for us today?" you ask, adding a bit of pageantry you know will make him laugh. "So glad you asked" Geumhyuk returns with a little giggle "in front of you is a garden frittata with havarti cheese, bacon, and veggies from my garden."  
"You have a garden?? I feel like that should have been part of the tour."  
"It was too dark outside, silly. I can show you after breakfast."  
"Deal, so what kind of crepes are these? Fire nation?"  
His laugh is music to your ears.  
"Crepe suzette" he chuckles "I added blueberries and strawberries to round it out, the original recipe can be very orangey."  
You look down at the beautiful spread in front of you. No detail is overlooked. From the powdered sugar and edible flowers that garnished the crepes to the dollop of creme fraiche atop the slices of frittata.  
"It's too pretty to eat" you moan "why are you so good at this?"  
"Practice" he smiles "here, let me..."  
He takes a fork full of frittata carefully bringing it to your lips. The flavor is impeccable, the perfect balance of salty, savory, and sweet. Your taste buds dance with every chew. "Oh my god this is…" Geumhyuk watches you expectantly "Incredible. And I don't just say that because I like you." You take your fork, giving Geumhyuk a mouthful. "Do you taste that?! Like holy shit, is this how you eat all the time?"  
His delighted smile makes your heart flutter and your head swim "This is a special occasion but I do really enjoy cooking."  
"Well you're amazing at it" you rave before digging into your breakfast.

After you finish eating, you lay your head on his lap watching a movie he's put on. With one hand he traces soothing circles over your arm and shoulder. Warm and calming, the glide of his fingers cements you in the dreamy comfort of the moment. His hand travels a bit lower to the middle of your back, sending little shivers through your body. Gradually, an atmosphere that was once warm and peaceful takes on a more sensual quality as Geumhyuk’s fingers make their way to the back of your neck. The circles he's tracing become more oblong as the tips of his nails periodically drag against your bare skin. His hand slips under the collar of the shirt you're wearing, grazing your collarbone and sending a quiet jolt through your shoulders.  
"You've been so good. So patient" he murmurs looking down at you.  
You had all but forgotten last night's promise, not that you weren’t interested. You were, insanely so, but you were also comfortable with waiting as long as he needed or wanted, hell you were cool if he wanted to spend the next few weeks teasing the literal fuck out of you. You were more than willing to allow Geumhyuk to set the pace.

He continues caressing your skin with gently mounting intensity, hand moving further beneath the fabric. Your breath catches when his fingers ghost over one of your nipples. He ups the heat, tracing around your areola before rotating the nub of your nipple under the pads of his fingers.  
"You're sucha fucking tease" you sigh cutely.  
"Am I?" he grins pulling you in to straddle his lap.  
Geumhyuk's shirt rides up your thighs and he wastes no time exploring the newly exposed skin with his hands. Before you know it the shirt is on the floor and his mouth is on your chest christening your breasts with his tongue and lips. "I've wanted to do this since we first met at the restaurant" he groans, hungrily dragging his tongue up your sternum. While kneading your ass in both hands his lips latch onto your nipple, swirling his tongue over it before sucking hard enough to make you whimper. It's now that you remember his pierced tongue, stainless steel adding an additional layer of pleasure to an experience that is already driving you wild. You grind your hips into his, matching his quickening pace. His mouth migrates to your other nipple and his hands to your back. You feel his teeth graze the sensitive flesh causing your eyes to flutter shut, brows knit together in tortured bliss. "Baby? Look at me" he sighs seductively. _Christ_. You open your eyes, fixing his satisfied gaze with a needy one. He sucks hard again, causing you to mewl. You can feel the beginnings of his erection beneath you and grind harder eliciting a low throaty groan.

With a hand supporting your shoulder he leans forward guiding you onto your back. Surveying your body with a lecherous nod, he pulls off his rings, reaching over to place them on the night stand. Suddenly he's over you again trapping you between his outstretched arms in a push-up position. He leans in to kiss your neck, sucking hickeys into your overly sensitive skin before finding your lips. Somehow his kiss is even more fevered than the night before. You bring your hands up to his chest and feel his abs ungulate with painstaking deliberation as his clothed hardon rubs against your crotch. You're on fire. The heated intoxication of his fingertips on your skin burn with promises of what’s to come, making their way down your abdomen. His hand slips beneath your panties, skilled fingers discovering their conquest. He gently massages your clit with his middle finger while brutally massaging your tongue with his. Your hushed moans become desperate as he quickens the pace of his fingers, becoming more forcefully as you soak through your underwear.  
"Wow Y/N, you’re so wet" bringing his fingers to his mouth. "This must be what the kids call WAP" he grins, relishing in the taste of you. Mortified, you hide your face in your hands.  
He clicks his tongue grabbing your wrist "Aww so cute, but I'm gonna need you to watch what I do next."

Peppering smoldering kisses down your abdomen, Geumhyuk finally arrives at your panty line, taking the hem between his teeth with a snarling smirk. Dark eyes regard you with untethered desire as you arch your pelvis upward to allow him to pull down your now drenched underwear. "Very good baby" he breathes, kissing the swollen bulb of your clit as a reward. He parts your lips with one hand and playfully flicks the tip of tongue against the hooded pearl. He does this a few more times to make you whine before he stops fucking around and gives you what you both want. Enveloping your throbbing clit with his mouth he sucks and laps greedily. Just as your moans crescendo he tapers off edging you just shy of orgasm. He slips his tongue inside your opening and nods ravenously, resting his nose on your pubic mound.  
"Mmm, my compliments to the chef."  
His reverberative growls send white hot waves of arousal through your body making your hips shutter under him. His tongue dips inside you a final time before he shifts his attentions back to your abused clit. The pleasure is blinding and you're begging for your release when Geumhyuk’s fingers lace between yours "Stay with me baby."  
"DAADDDDY~" you plead, between broken sobs and gasps.  
Your orgasm is blistering, tearing a path of pure euphoria through your body as you lose all control. This fevered ecstasy becomes all your body understands and Geumhyuk is there with you, smiling contently against your labia.

"How ya doing Sunshine?" He rubs your thigh reassuringly.  
Still panting you sputter "Know what rhymes with Geumhyuk?... Oh fuck."  
He laughs his glorious laugh again "I haven't even gotten my dick out, I don't think you're gonna make it sweetheart."  
"Pfft" you scoff "try me" pulling him in for another kiss.  
He kisses you with the same furocity he paid your pussy on seconds ago. You taste the faint saltiness of your own juices on his lips which sends a pang of arousal to your gut. He sits up momentarily to pull down his boxers, tearing open a condom that he rolls over his erection in one practiced motion. Giving his shaft one languid pump he looks down at you with a suggestive quirk of his brow. You feel the fleshy girth of his length lay on your abdomen and you pull him in closer "Fuck me Daddy." You're rewarded with a moan from Geumhyuk and eager twitch from little Geumhyuk. And little was an grave misnomer, he's anything but. Before you stood a grade A thiccboi and you ached to feel him inside of you. He teases your lips open with the tip of his dick and you can already feel the slight stretch as he slides the head up and down your warm wetness.

You gasp into his mouth as his full length fills you to the brim and he slowly begins to move his hips. Kissing your chin, he sits up on his knees and holds your legs against his chest, thrusting even deeper. Each thrust is punctuated with a low groan. He becomes more vocal by the second as he's turned on more and more. His soft grunts and crescendoing "ahhs" become the only sounds that drown out the rhythmic slap of his hips against your ass. "Turn over Sunshine" he purrs, tapping your thigh. You obediently comply. He lifts you up onto your knees, your back arching beneath his touch. Slamming his dick into you with a satisfying clap he grips your hips allowing you to feel the full extent of him inside you. Your eyes roll back as your walls quiver and you push back into him, matching him stroke for stroke. Your legs begin to shake and your arms instantaneously lose strength causing you to fall forward, face squished into the pillow. Not missing a beat Geumhyuk takes the opportunity to fuck you into oblivion. His hips thrust into your ass at a brutal pace, planting his hands against your lower back. Your loud mewling intensifies as your mind goes blank and all you know and feel is Geumhyuk. You're desperately crying for your Daddy to cum when his hips finally sputter jutting his dick further into you. It's more than you can take when he falls apart on top of you, a sweaty mess moaning loudly into your ear. The wave of your second orgasm takes you clean the fuck out. Your knees buckle weakly as you slump into the bed, breath ragged. Geumhyuk pants next to you rolling on his side to smooth the hair from your damp face. His naked body glistens with a thin sheen of sweat. You sigh out an exhausted laugh turning on your side to face him.  
"Thank you chef"  
He chuckles, "I told you I always keep my promises."  
"I don't recall you promising to fuck up my entire life."  
"And yet…" he lets out a hearty laugh before pulling you into his arms. You silently cuddle into him as he nuzzles his cheek into your hair and the two of you bask in the comfort of each other’s embrace.


End file.
